


Dream Daddy

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Cute Kids, Daddy Mickey, Dating, First Dates, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Original Character(s), Playdates, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11643081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: The hottest daddy dating fic this summer~ based on the Dream Daddy game





	Dream Daddy

Mickey trudged into the house, holding his sleeping son against his chest. He tried not to wake him since it was conveniently his nap time, but he was also a little pissed. He hadn’t expected to be home so early. His date had gone miserably, and now he felt like he needed a nap too. Except his phone rang just as he lay Yevgeny down on his big-boy bed.

“What?”

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d answer. I thought you had a date?” It was his sister Mandy.

“I did and it was awful. I thought dating another dad would be easy since the last guy I dated hated kids, but this guy ended up judging my fucking parenting! Can you believe that shit?”

“What a prick. You’re the best dad I know,” Mandy said.

Mickey sighed. “I know I’m not the greatest, but at least I admit it. I let Yev have some of my soda and he went on a rant about sugary drinks and cavities and whatever else he read in Mommy Weekly.”

Mandy laughed. “Well, did the kids at least get along?”

“No. His kid was a spoiled brat. Kept asking Yev why his name was weird and wouldn’t let him touch his stupid toys. Not that his dad noticed any of it. He just wanted to get in my pants when he wasn’t scolding me for doing something else wrong with my kid.”

“That sucks. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I learned my lesson.” Mickey let his head fall back against the couch and closed his eyes. “I really thought it would work.”

“Maybe next time?”

“Maybe.”

Mickey hung up and let himself rest a while longer before deciding he should start dinner. He wasn’t a master chef, and sometimes he did just order out, but he liked to cook every now and then. Yevgeny never complained and even helped sometimes. He loved his son with all his heart, but he was a single dad. And maybe he was used to it being just them, but he missed having someone else around to cook and clean and do everything else he had to do by himself day in and day out. He just wanted someone special to share his life with, so he’d jumped back into the dating world.

So far, it had been a disaster and he hated that Yevgeny had to see men come and go. He was a smart kid and he didn’t want to hide anything from him. But he did feel bad whenever it didn’t work out.

“Do we have to see them again?” Yev asked later while they were eating their rice and chicken.

It caught Mickey off guard because usually he didn’t think too much of the playdates, but obviously this one had stuck with him. It made Mickey’s heart hurt for the kid to see him just as eager and frustrated.

“No, buddy. Not if you don’t want to,” he assured him.

“They were mean,” he said honestly.

Mickey smiled and nodded, glad that he had such a good kid despite all his past struggles to be a father.

He was determined to find a guy and make it work for both of them.

The next guy was definitely nicer than the last. He was a dad with three girls older than Yevgeny. He watched them fawn over him like their baby, as their dad made everyone lunch. He was cute and charming, and made a mean pb and j with the crusts cut off. Everything was going pretty well until one of the girls interrupted while he was telling a story. He exploded at her, turning red and getting loud instantly. She ran off to her sisters crying and he went back to talking like he hadn’t just turned into the Hulk. Mickey left soon after and told the guy to get some anger management or lose his number.

The next two dads were total opposites. One paid too much attention to his son, while the other didn’t pay enough attention. Mickey was ignored or barely acknowledged on one date, and spent half the other date helping the dad look for his kid who’d run off in the mall. There was only so much boredom and mild panic he could take, so he didn’t see either of them again. The guy after them was in a custody battle for his kid, so Mickey never actually got to see them but he did hear way too much about domestic litigation. Not to mention the thousands he owed in child support.

And although there was one dad who was really great with Yevgeny, he was a bit too great and Mickey couldn’t have that. It was stupid and maybe selfish, but he blocked his number and that was that.

The next guy had “fur-children”, and that was the end of the dating for a while. It took a week for Yevgeny to stop asking for pets.

“How’s the dating been going?” his friend Kevin asked while on their weekly playdate. He had twin girls who were adorable and the same age as Yevgeny. He was an amazing dad and had even watched Yev on multiple occasions. He was the only one Mickey trusted with his son besides Mandy.

Mickey sipped his beer and burped.

“That well, huh?” Kevin chuckled. He pat him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry. You’ll find the right daddy.”

“Where? Because all the ones around here are shit,” Mickey complained.

“You try the Northside?” Kevin asked, but Mickey just gave him a look.

They sat there for a while, talking about dad things but also just normal stuff. It was relaxing and Mickey was glad he had someone to relate to and hang out with. His other friends were few and didn’t have kids. He only really hung out with them when he really needed a break from it all, which surprisingly wasn’t often. He enjoyed being a dad, even when it was hard. After lunch, they all sat down to watch some Disney movie the kids had been excited about. Apparently all the old characters had kids of their own and for some reason that warranted two movies about…something. Mickey didn’t know but it was entertaining the kids enough to keep them quiet. Yevgeny sat in his lap, while the girls sat on either side of Kev.

Halfway in, the door opened and in walked a guy with red hair, green eyes and scruff on his face. In other words, he was a walking instant boner. He was tall and lean with muscles that showed through his shirt. His jeans fit just right, and when he spoke it was like sex in Mickey’s ears.

“Hey, Kev. Is Vee here? Fiona needs her.”

“Hey, Ian. Nah, she’s at the bar. Did she call her?”

The guy put both hands out to the side and shrugged, making a face. Mickey couldn’t help but grin.

“Ian! Ian!” The girls shrieked and jumped up into Ian’s strong arms. He easily caught them and kissed them both, tickling them and making them giggle.

“Hi, girls. You’re getting so big!” He teased them, pretending to struggle under their weight. “I don’t think I can hold you much longer! Oh no! I might drop you any second!” He let them slip an inch from his grasp and they screamed. “Oh no! I think I need some help!” they sunk down again and yelled louder.

“Mickey help!” They both screamed.

Ian turned to Mickey and smiled, locking eyes with him. It was like the room got hotter and Mickey saw hearts everywhere.

“Mickey, help!” Ian shouted, winking at him as the girls shifted in his arms and shrieked in terror.

Mickey immediately wanted to get in on this game they were playing. Kevin just watched, grinning knowingly.

“Should I help, Yev?” He asked his son, seeing his amused face. He nodded, so Mickey got up and went around the couch. The girls clung to him like a life saver and he unceremoniously dumped them onto the couch.

“Again, again!” They laughed.

“No, c’mon girls, let’s go and get washed up for dinner. You can come too, Yev,” Kevin said, giving Mickey a look. He shuffled the kids out of the livingroom, leaving he and Ian there alone.

“You’re pretty strong. Thanks for helping,” Ian smiled, teasingly.

Mickey blushed but chuckled. “Pretty strong for a dad bod, right?”

Ian looked him up and down. “You look good to me. Better than good.”

Mickey could feel the heat in his face. “How do you know Kevin?”

“Been neighbors forever. You?”

“Been friends forever. Sort of. We met at one of those play places for kids.”

Ian nods, eyes roaming all over Mickey’s face and body. “Shame we haven’t met until now.”

“Why’s that?” Mickey asks, giving Ian the same treatment. He’s got freckles and big hands and he wants to touch his face so bad.

Ian steps closer and whispers, “I’ve always had a thing for dads.”

Mickey’s breath catches in his throat. “Oh?”

Ian nods, getting closer. The heat between them is like fire and Mickey has to wet his lips.

Then Kevin clears his throat behind them. They both look up, looking guilty.  
“Yevy says he wants to stay for dinner. That cool with you?”

Mickey thinks for a second, his brain moving slowly back to parent mode. He opens his mouth but Ian speaks first.

“That’s great because Mickey just agreed to go to dinner with me.”

Mickey’s eyes go wide. He still can’t form words. Ian is so bold and cocky but it’s fucking working for him.

“The Sizzler okay?” Ian asks, smiling amusedly.

Mickey nods his head, smiling a little. Ian wants to go on a date with him! “Yeah, yeah that’s…fine. Uh, is it okay if I leave him with you?” He asks Kevin.

“He can sleep over,” Kevin grins, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mickey rolls his eyes and is about to say that won’t be necessary, but again Ian chimes in before he can.

“Even better.”

Mickey raises an eyebrow. “Really? You that confident, huh?”

Ian smiles smugly, and touches Mickey’s hip. “I’m _really_ into dads.”

Mickey rolls his eyes, but blushes. He feels a spark from Ian’s words that goes straight to his dick. He hasn’t had sex in months, and frankly Mickey would have no problem letting Ian change that. So he kisses his son’s head and tells him he’ll be back to get him in the morning. Yevgeny practically pushes him out the door.

Mickey’s been to the restaurant a dozen times and it’s nothing special, but it feels fancy with Ian. It feels like a real date where he can actually get to know him. Ian isn’t distracted or inattentive or rude. He’s goofy and cute, but also sexy as hell. They talk and Mickey can’t remember the last time he actually had a good time with another man. Ian made it clear he was interested in Mickey, but didn’t pressure him. It was a nice date. And even though Ian wasn’t a dad, he’d been like one to his younger siblings and was obviously good with kids. Mickey liked that a lot. Ian laughed at some of his disaster dates, but he was sympathetic and optimistic. By the end of dinner, all Mickey needed to know was if he was good in bed and he would marry him in a heartbeat.

They went back to Mickey’s place and didn’t waste any time. Ian pushed him up against the door and kissed him. Mickey moaned, kissing him back and hoping he didn’t blow this by coming too soon. He already felt like he was close just from Ian’s tongue shoving into his mouth and the way his hips were rutting against his.

“I like you, Mickey,” Ian panted when they broke apart.

It all felt so fast but also so right that Mickey felt himself nodding in agreement. “Like you too.”

“Can I take you to bed?” Ian asked, licking and biting at Mickey’s lips.

Mickey whined, grabbing at Ian’s toned body. “Yes. Fuck, yes!”

Ian laughed and picked him up, making Mickey shout.

“So strong,” Mickey teased with a kiss, as Ian laid him on his bed. They wrestled around, rolling on top of each other and trying to get the upper hand. Eventually they removed their clothes and made out for a while, kissing and touching and exploring each other under the covers. Mickey giggled as Ian pressed tickling kisses down his chest and on his stomach. He closed his eyes and tangled his fingers in Ian’s hair when he felt him bite and suck his thighs. His scruff was rough on the sensitive skin but it felt so good. “Oh shit,” Mickey cursed when Ian finally swallowed his dick.

Ian gave him head until he couldn’t take it anymore; squirming and pleading for him to hurry up. Once he saw what Ian was packing, there was no way he was going to let himself go before he got him inside him.

“Get in me, c’mon!” He encouraged, taking Ian’s large cock in his hand and stroking it. He wasn’t even embarrassed by how needy he was being. He was horny and wanted someone to finally make him feel good after all this time alone.

“Yes, sir,” Ian obeyed, quickly lubing up two fingers and pressing them slowly into Mickey’s waiting hole. “Mmh, so tight.” He moved his fingers in and out of Mickey, kissing his lips and neck. “Gonna fuck you good,” he said into his ear, and Mickey shuddered.

“I’m ready…want you,” Mickey begged.  
Ian grabbed a condom and slicked himself with more lube, then lined up and pushed inside. He made small thrusts until he was all the way in then waited for Mickey to relax and adjust to his size. It didn’t take long for Mickey to begin pushing back and then they were off; letting their instincts and bodies take over. Ian pumped him hard and fast, praising how good he felt. He circled his hips and found his prostate, giving it some attention and making Mickey tremble and shake.

“Oh God, oh fuck! Yeah, right there!” Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian and clawed his nails down his back. Ian pushed his thighs up, spreading him wider and thrusting in deeper. It was fucking fantastic and he was close. “I’m gonna cum,” he breathed hard.

“Yeah, do it. Cum for me, Mickey. Wanna see you. You look so hot, fuck!” Ian growled, bending Mickey in half and kissing him hard. He kept going, pinning Mickey’s hands to the bed and giving him everything.

Mickey’s legs shook and his ass clenched around the dick inside him driving him crazy. He couldn’t believe how the day had changed that fast. He was ready to give up on ever finding anyone and here came Ian. It was like all his trial and error paid off and he was finally getting the prize. He felt like he had won a game and was getting his happy ending.

Their eyes met and Mickey let go, coming so hard he thought he’d never stop. Ian praised him with words and kisses, further adding to Mickey’s ecstasy. When he could breathe right, Mickey flipped them over so he was on top. Ian smiled up and him, as he rode him slow and languid. Ian ran his hands all over him, grabbing him everywhere. Mickey picked up his pace, and Ian planted his feet and thrust up into him. Ian gripped him so tight as he came, there was sure to be bruises. When they finished, they immediately fell asleep. Ian wrapped his arms around Mickey and he had the best sleep in a long time.

The next day, Mickey woke up to Ian smelling him and he laughed.

“What are you doing?”

“I like how you smell,” Ian admitted, pressing his nose to the back of his neck.

It made Mickey grin. Ian really was special.

He rolled over and they had sex again. Afterwards they showered and got dressed. As much as Mickey wanted to keep spending time with Ian, he missed his son and wanted him to properly meet the man he was quickly falling in love with. When they got to Kevin’s, he picked Yevgeny up and hugged him close. He was just so happy and excited.

“Thanks, Kev,” he said, letting his friend know how much he appreciated him taking care of his boy and allowing him to get to know Ian.

“Invite me to the wedding,” he teased with a wink and a wave.

“Yevy, Ian wants to spend the day with us. Is that okay?” Mickey asked his son, hoping he’d say yes, after all he was a part of this too.

“Does he have any mean kids?”

Ian crouched down to talk to him face to face. “No, but I have a little brother and he’s really nice.”

“Are you gonna get mad and yell? Or lose me or treat my daddy bad?” Yev asked, rightfully so.

Ian shook his head and took his hand. “I promise I won’t do any of that. I like your daddy and I like you too.”

Yevgeny smiled, jumping into Ian’s arms. “Can we go play at the park?”

Ian laughed, standing with him and putting him on his hip like a true potential dad. “Sure, buddy.”

Mickey smiled at them. He’d found the perfect man; his dream daddy.

Ian took his hand and they walked to the park.

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone actually played this game? People were going crazy over it, and then there was some controversy because one of the dads was obviously trans but they misgender him the whole game. And apparently there's some cult ending that no one can get
> 
> Idk...sounds like a load of hoopla to me


End file.
